Algo parecido
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: … ninguno de esos deseos… ninguna emoción que hubiera sentido antes se identificaba con esa extraña presión… aunque sí había tenido la oportunidad de verla en todos los humanos que había conocido… ¿Él sintiendo una… emoción humana?… Imposible…


¡Hey! ¡Hola a todas! Es un placer estar en esta sección n.n

Bueno, es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji... y creo que se trata más bien de un Drabble... ¡No es que no quisiera hacer algo más consiso! Simplemente pasó que, cuando terminé otro fic, me sobraba una página entera de mi lindo cuaderno... y pensé que no podía desperdiciarla, ¡por ello escribí esto!...

... seguramente por eso es un asco...

En fin, gracias. ¡NO DUDEN EN MANDARME JITOMATAZOS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE Y SARCASMOS

**ACLARACIÓN: Ubicado en el capítulo... ¿10? ¿11? Bueno, cuando Ciel despierta en la mansión de los Trancy xDD**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**"Algo parecido a…"**

**Capítulo único**

¿Y qué era esa molestia que se acumulaba en su pecho?

¿Qué era aquel extraño vacío en la boca de su estómago?

Mmmm… muy bien, analicemos…

-¿Estaba furioso? Sí, de ello no había duda…

-¿Frustrado? Mmmm… algo de eso también…

-¿Deseoso de matar y descuartizar a ese pedazo de mierda de demonio-araña? Oh, sí, ¡Claro que sí!

-¿Con ganas de liberar su poder demoniaco y desquitarse con el primer shinigami pelirrojo que se le cruzara en frente? No sonaba nada mal…

Pero…

…

… ninguno de esos deseos… ninguna emoción que hubiera sentido antes se identificaba con esa extraña presión… aunque sí había tenido la oportunidad de verla en todos los humanos que había conocido…

…

…

… ¿Él sintiendo una… emoción humana?

… Imposible…

…

De pronto notó cómo su Joven Amo finalmente despertaba de su letargo sueño… pero descansaba en una habitación de la Mansión de los Trancy…

Su té matutino estaba siendo servido… pero por ese hijo de puta de Claude Faustus…

Divisaba su estúpida sonrisa de triunfo, su brillante mirada en un gesto libidinoso y el frenético palpitar de su pútrido corazón… ¿Y por qué? Por estar atendiendo a su Joven Amo… a SU Joven Amo

Enmarcó sus iris carmesí en señal de desprecio, ¡Faustus parecía una chiquilla tonta enamorada preparando el almuerzo del chico que le gustaba!... aunque no estaba tan alejado de la realidad ya que, literalmente, Claude se había FASCINADO COMPLETA Y ESTÚPIDAMENTE del alma de Ciel Phantomhive…

Y claro, justo como una chiquilla enamorada y, sobre todo, LOCA, hizo lo necesario para _conquistarlo_: le secuestró, drogó, le lavó el cerebro y le convenció de que su mayordomo era el verdadero enemigo que perseguía...

El toque final para tan repugnante treta

…

…

¿Qué hizo? Simple: tuvo que acatar la orden que su Amo le dio

**_"-Sal de mi vista"_**

…

Nuevamente aquella sensación en la boca de estómago le atacó…

Volvió a molestarle, a inquietarle… le obligó a preguntarse, por décima vez en tan corto periodo de tiempo, qué era aquello, ¡¿QUÉ ERA?

**-"Creo…"** –pensó **–"… que he caído muy bajo"**

¿Quién diría que él, un demonio que siempre estuvo orgulloso de mantenerse tranquilo en los momentos de pánico, AHORA ESTABA ENLOQUECIENDO POR ESE VACÍO?

Pero no tuvo de pensar más en el asunto, pues se percató del deleite que Claude sentía por observar la nívea y blanca piel de la pierna de su Amo… ¡parecía que quería comérselo! (en el MUY MORBOSO sentido de la palabra). ¿Respuesta inmediata? Tiró un árbol…

Vamos, tenía que darse crédito: tirar un pequeño arbolito no era nada comparado con lo que quería hacerle a sus sesos

Sin embargo, nuevamente notó (estaba empezando a odiar su capacidad para percatarse de los detalles) la siguiente oleada de placer que recibió Faustus… y todo por una acción muy propia de Ciel: le pateó la cara cuando se inclinó a besarle el pie… ¿Respuesta? Derribó otro árbol…

… ejem, a este paso acabaría con el bosquecillo… ¡PERO ES QUE QUERÍA ARRACARLE LA CABEZA A ESE MALNACIDO DEPRAVADO ROBADOR DE ALMAS!

…

…

…

De todos modos, pasara lo que pasara recuperaría a Ciel…

…

Sin embargo, lo haría no sólo por reclamar su alma… no sólo por el apetito que le despertaba su esencia…

…

… sino para deshacerse de ese vacío…

Porque, curiosamente, tal molestia comenzó desde que su Amo le rechazó… y si regresaba, entonces se desvanecería, ¿cierto?

De esa manera daría fin a su molestia… a su inquietud…

Con ello desharía el surgimiento de aquel sentimiento parecido al de los humanos... aquel que se manifestaba como una punzada atravesando su tórax y el constante anhelo de la fría mirada de su Joven Amo…

Daría fin a algo parecido al sufrimiento…

...

...


End file.
